30
by Nirianne
Summary: This is a story of a Seeress, by the name of Claire Farron and the man she fell in love with, Caius Ballad. A tragic tale of never-ending love, hidden away in the forgotten pages of Pulsian paradoxical history. One-shot! R&R!


**A/N: **Hello everybody! I hope you all are doing well :) I've recently got a bit of my writing groove back so here I am, presenting this story to you! First and foremost, I would like you all to kinda forget what 13-2 is technically about; I want you to create your own paradoxes and read this story without referencing the original game. Read it like you've never really played or understood the game before. Hence, this story takes a different take on the Seeress and her Guardian's relationship.

The writing is slightly different since it was based upon a dream so there's a lot more descriptions here than dialogue! I hope you're okay with that ^_^;;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **This is a story of a Seeress, by the name of Claire Farron and the man she fell in love with, Caius Ballad. A tragic tale of never-ending love, hidden away in the forgotten pages of Pulsian paradoxical history.

* * *

**30**

_This is a tale of two lovers that was never meant to be. It is a tale that perhaps, could only be found in ripped pages of forgotten fairytales but one would have never guessed this story in fact, was true. This tragic tale is about a story of a young Seeress, burdened with the Eyes of Etro; the eyes that peer into the future and to witness the prophecy, written by the hands of the gods. By her side was a man, sworn to protect her until his very last breath. He loved her and deeply cared for her as close as he could to his beating heart._

_This is a story of a Seeress, by the name of Claire Farron and the man she fell in love with, The Immortal Guardian, Caius Ballad._

* * *

Gran Pulse was a majestic land filled with wide expanses of open space, carpeted with green grass as far as the eye could see and filled with diverse flora and fauna. Springs of pure water slid through canyons supporting its very own ecosystem, teeming with life. From the smallest mouse to the largest beast in the land, the cycle of life was unbreakable on Gran Pulse. Living beside these beasts were people whom depended on them for meat, bones, hide, fang and claw for survival. Living among the flora and fauna, was an ancient tribe known as the Farseers. The Farseers lived in the Paddraen Archaeopolis for thousands of years in peace with the aid of their shining star, their symbol of hope: Claire Farron.

The Farseers cherished their shining star. Claire was described to be the most beautiful young woman with ivory-colored skin, sky-blue eyes and luscious lips. Claire was best known for her free flowing pink hair, combed neatly to the left side of her shoulder. Her face was sharp and angular that accentuated her feminine features. Many women in Paddra looked up to the Seeress as they were unable to match her delicate beauty and talents.

The people of Paddra loved Claire for her smile, sincerity and belief for a brighter future. Although she was a woman who had a hard time cracking a smile, the people knew deep down, she deeply cared for everybody. Yet, even through the smiles of the people, they harbored immense sorrow for her. Claire would never live long enough to enjoy life like a normal person would. Everybody in Paddra knew Claire Farron would eventually die. Everybody knew the Seeress was blessed or perhaps, cursed with the Eyes of Etro that was able to peer into the future. With each vision, Claire was robbed of her own future—her life. A future where she would not exist simply because she would die before the future she saw would come true. Yet, there was one thing about Claire, even if she died; her memories would remain with her until her next reincarnation. She would remember the memories, the events, the people she talked to or even the scent of wild flowers, blossoming around Paddra. She remembered them all.

Even so, those who got to know Claire Farron during her short life did everything for her. They made sure they made her _smile_. They knew across past generations the youngest Claire Farron who died was at the age of thirteen. According to many old books, she barely lived past the age of twenty-three. But perhaps amongst those ancient chronicles documented something odd; there was one lifetime Claire managed to live to the fruitful age of thirty.

During her short lives, Claire was lucky enough, to fall in love. She was instructed by the Elders to never allow her heart succumb to the feelings of love but it was easier said than done; over the lives she lived, she fell slowly fell in love with her guardian, Caius Ballad. It took a long while for the two to realize the feelings they had for each other. In the beginning Claire believed Caius was a nuisance; she loathed being babysat. Claire knew he did it because the Elders instructed him to but did they not see? She was a grown woman!

He followed her wherever she went. Despite being her guardian, Claire didn't enjoy his company in the slightest. He was like a shadow, trailing her every footstep or staying awake in front of her sleeping chambers for countless nights. He was like a statue but in the same time, a warrior ready to raise his blade the moment he sensed danger. Yet, because he was her guardian, he was the only person that was closest to her, ironically speaking. So close, one day she had a vision that shook her to her core; she slipped down the stairs and fell straight into his arms.

"The future," Claire mouthed through chapped lips. "The future is red. The future is painted in red and sorrow, Caius. The future… The future is…"

Before she was able to utter her next words, she died. She died in his arms before she was able to tell him what she saw. Maybe it was that very moment, Caius cursed the gods. He cursed the gods for allowing a woman to die for the sake of peering into the future. He cursed the gods for leaving the people in the dark without their light.

* * *

When Claire was reincarnated, Caius was by her side the moment she opened her eyes into the grim world. Over the years he watched Claire matured and when she learned the ability to speak, she spoke to those people whom she remembered in her past life. She spoke to them as if she talked to them yesterday but in fact, was not. As she continued to mature through the years, the guardian became more protective of the Seeress. He watched her as a weak flower battling the wind but because she had a strong will to live, even as a weak flower, she was never blown away. She remained rooted in the ground until her time was up.

As Claire continued to mature, she was now at the rightful age of being a woman. However, in this life, something as different about Claire: She had feelings for her guardian. She had feelings for Caius. Her feelings were unable to fool the new generation of Elders. Unlike previous incarnations, the Elders summoned Claire and Caius into the temple where they would decide what must be done. They must choose: Either to forbid the Seeress to cease her feelings or for once, allow her to live a normal life. By doing this, they were breaking Farseer law but laws could be bent, couldn't they?

"Claire Farron, the Seeress and Caius Ballad, her guardian," One of the Elders spoke through the veil of smoke. "It is forbidden for the Seeress to display feelings for her guardian."

"It is forbidden for the Seeress to love," Another voice echoed from the right, spoken from the lips of an old, wise man. "To love is simply to break his heart. Is this something you both are willing to endure for the sake of love?"

Claire looked over at Caius who, without hesitation, nodded. He would have his heart break as many times as he could possibly endure simply because he loved her. He loved her enough to be with her as long as possible until her untimely death. The Elders observed Caius's hand reached out through the thick veil of smoke to find Claire's hand and held it firmly.

"So it is decided," An Elder clapped her ancient hands as her golden bangles chimed in haunting rhythms. "By the powers bestowed on us and by the blessing of the gods, we, the Elders of Paddra allow Claire Farron and Caius Ballad to join in holy matrimony."

There was silence. All that was heard were the beats of their rapidly beating hearts ramming against their ribs. Looking at each other, Claire cracked a smile; it was a smile from her heart. Claire nodded, and so did Caius. Curling his fingers around her hand tightly, the Elder's words ignited a flame in his heart. A flame he believed died a long time ago.

"You have our blessings, Claire and Caius. May the future ahead be filled with happiness."

The news of the wedding spread like wildfire; the populace rejoiced in unison. Many of them sung songs for the Seeress and her soon-to-be husband. Many of them danced by the crackling flames under the blanket of stars, singing to the gods to protect them and for once, allow Claire to live long enough to become a mother. Paddra's best tailors flocked to the soon-to-be bride and groom, lining up fabrics against their skin. The Elders, however, instructed that Claire was to be outfitted with the whitest dress silkworms could spin and mine the purest diamonds hidden away in the deepest mines. Yet, despite all the excitement, Claire requested her wedding dress to be simple. There was no need to send men into the mines to simply retrieve a handful of diamonds. No. All she wanted was a white dress for the special day and flowers weaved into her hair.

And so it was granted. On the day of the wedding, the bride and groom were outfitted in the best threads woven by talented tailors, found nowhere else on Pulse. Claire turned out to be a stunning bride. She wore a knee-length silk strapless gown with white flowers woven into its soft fabric. Her hair was decorated with flowers as well, braided delicately by the Elders. Even without the presence of diamonds and pearls, Claire shined like the sun on her wedding day. Everybody had wished this day would come; a day Claire would marry the man who vowed to protect her until his very last breath. Watching the two exchange their vows and gifts to one another, it was a bittersweet moment. The couple pressed their foreheads together with fingers locked, listening to the Elder's blessings and sacred hymns echoing inside the sacred temple. The hymn was to protect them both from evil and to ensure the child born between them would live a long and prosperous life.

Upon the fall of night, under the blanket of twinkling stars, the Elders quietly separated Claire from Caius. They were going to prepare Claire for the night ahead. The Elders took Claire to a tent in a far off location where they won't be heard. The Elders dismissed the younger maidens while the four Elders pressed their hands together and prayed. They hoped for the best for Claire. They prayed to the gods for once allow Claire to be happy. Whatever consequences the gods may hold against them now, punish these old bones but not Claire.

The eldest of the Elder, a woman approached Claire and sadly cupped her face. Their foreheads touched. In a mere whisper, she wished nothing but happiness for Claire's new life to come. Although it may be short, the Elder said to live each second to the fullest and without regret. Kissing Claire's forehead, this was the only blessing she could offer. Taking several steps back, the remaining maidens entered the tent and stripped her bare. Several women held auburn jars, perfume and ointment. Reaching out to her, they added a drop of perfume on her wrists, the back of her ears, her neck, shoulders, her bust and the area between her legs. With the ceremonial blessing coming to an end, the women carefully clothed Claire and a simple and thin white gown for the night. The women gathered around Claire and formed a small prayer circle to protect Claire's transition to be a full-fledged woman. Once they were done, they carefully transported Claire back into her wedding tent which inside, awaited her husband.

She entered the ceremonial wedding tent with a veil over her face. Embarrassed and perhaps a little afraid, she did her best to contain her emotions. Feeling arms wrapped around her frame and slight nips to her shoulder, she relaxed in the arms of her husband. Unable to contain her smile, she could feel her veil slipping off her head and her body lifted to the awaiting bed, decorated with rose petals. Dimming out the candles, the couple joined in unison under the eyes of the gods, praying to them to grant their wish: Let them be a family.

* * *

The wedding seemed as if it was just yesterday when Claire was married to the man she loved. Seated in front of the vanity in her room, she watched as the maidens combed her hair while the younger girls wove a bracelet made out of colorful flowers. Hearing the door creak open, one of the Elder women entered the room to greet the youngsters and the Seeress herself. Every morning, the Elder would come in and check for something in Claire's room, especially her bed sheets as if she was searching for something. Looking over to her, Claire did notice something strange with the Elder's lips; she was smiling at her in the reflection. Claire lifted up her hand to stop the combing and carefully turned around to the Elder who stood before her. The woman's aged fingers laced with Claire's.

"Do you remember when was the last time you bled?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Claire blinked. "I don't remember…" she responded truthfully. "Maybe a month or two ago? Maybe three?"

The Elders' lips widened. "Is that so?"

"Is something wrong?" Claire was slightly alarmed. "Is something wrong with me?"

"Depends how you define 'wrong', young Seeress,"

Claire was only twenty-nine. She turned twenty-nine a couple of weeks ago. She admitted to the Elder she felt slightly strange on several mornings where she woke up and her world would spin. She explained to the Elder every morning she would get an upset stomach and by noon, it was gone. Claire continued to explain she began smelling things she usually would dismiss. At times, some scents made her very lightheaded or queasy. On other occasions, Claire described how her chest would hurt just from the slightest touch.

"Please, Elder, is something wrong with me? Is it something... bad?" she was frightened; she knew something was wrong with her but she couldn't figure it out. All these new emotions or sudden cravings must mean something! "Please, you have to me what's wrong!"

Maybe it was that very moment Claire got the answer she never expected. The Elder wordlessly pointed to her stomach. She followed her fingers pointing at her stomach. Claire blinked again and again. What did the Elder mean? She did notice her stomach slightly puffed—

"A baby…" she whispered. "I—I'm having… a baby?"

"You are," The Elder smiled. "You're going to be a mother."

The news of the baby was kept quiet between the maidens in the room, between Claire and the Elder until the time was right. Upon sunset that very day, Claire ascended the Seeress's throne looking down at her people. She was mildly shaking from the discovery this morning but forced herself to keep a straight face. Hearing the sounds of the door open, she watched the trail of hunters enter the temple. In front of them was Caius, her husband. Reaching the base of the stairs, he fell on his knee and waited for the Seeress to speak.

Claire didn't stand up but merely placed her hands on her lap, counting down the moments until the big revelation. "Everybody," she spoke quietly, her words silencing soft whispers. "There is something everybody should know,"

What was it? Was it another prophecy? Did the gods send her another life-sapping vision? Those were the choices swirling in Caius's mind, as well as everybody else's. He lifted his head to meet the eyes of his beloved, staring down at him. They weren't eyes of complete loss; they were eyes reflecting something different. He watched as his wife carefully placed a hand on her stomach for all to see.

Unable to contain her smile, she let out the secret, "There is a child asleep inside of me,"

Caius was already on his feet, rushing up the stairs. Reaching the top, he watched his wife carefully stand up with the largest smile on her face.

"I found out this morning," she whispered happily. Feeling her cheeks burn red, she continued, "We're going to be a family."

"Claire…" Wrapping his arms around her, he couldn't be any happier. Claire was going to live long enough to enjoy the wonders of motherhood. She was going to defy the odds, she had to.

Happiness in Paddra could only last so long until Claire's sixth month into her pregnancy. Storm clouds were ominous that day, swirling above the temple. Claire sat on the throne with fingers gripped tightly onto the stone armrest, a symbol burning on her pupils; she was having a vision. They were violent visions forcing her fingers to dig into the armrest. The visions were immensely violent tears spilled out from the corners of her eyes. When the visions were over, Claire fainted. It had been like this for many days; vision after vision, day or night, Claire witnessed them all.

Upon one stormy night, Claire was bedridden with her arm over her stomach. With the Elders and Caius by her side, her body shook from another violent vision. Caius watched her hopelessly. There was absolutely nothing he could do. All he could do was watch Claire's body shake and sweat beads running down the sides of her face. When it was all over, he cupped her hand as tightly as he could and pressed his lips against her hand.

"I think I'll take a nap…" she said quietly, eyes heavy. "Just a little rest…"

Closing her eyes, she never opened them again. Sometime during her nap, she was released and with her, the unborn child. By morning, the news of Claire's death struck the people of Paddra like jagged daggers. They were hopeful; they hoped Claire would survive long enough to give birth. She didn't. The gods took her away from them, again. All they had to do now was wait until the next Claire Farron was born and hopefully, her fate would not be shared by her previous misfortune.

* * *

As years drifted by, Claire was again welcomed into the world. Many hoped this Claire would defy the odds. They hoped, with all their hearts, she would be truly happy. As days turned into weeks, months and years, it was before anybody knew it, Claire was a woman again. She remembered the days of her marriage to the man she loved. They wedded again when she was twenty-seven. They tried. They tried again and again for a child but nothing happened. No miracle was to be granted… until Claire was thirty. She conceived on the day she turned thirty. The Elders were tense; when would the next vision strike? Everybody took great care of Claire and her unborn child; they made sure she was at her happiest and everything was ensured to not stress her out.

As months past, she encountered very little visions. Her stomach continued to grow, larger and larger until she was around her ninth month. Claire was bedridden and in pain, feeling her muscles tense and loosen every so often. She wanted to see Caius; she wanted him by her side. He was nowhere to be found; he and the other hunters had left Paddra before sunrise for a hunt. There was no telling when he would return.

"Where is he…?" she whispered. "Please come back. Please come home."

"Claire…" An Elder spoke. "Please do not stress yourself out… it's not good for you and the baby."

"I want him home…" Her eyes welled up with tears. The pain was excruciating and her husband was nowhere close. "Please, send a hawk to bring him back… please, I beg of you."

And so a hawk was sent out to locate the hunters on their big game hunt. As for Claire, the pain intensified feeling the baby kick and move inside. Wrapping a cloth around her wrist, she bit it when her contractions slammed into her, again and again. They were closer and more violent than before. She wanted to give birth when he turned home; she wanted him to see the baby with his own eyes.

"Claire, it's time," The Elder carefully propped up the young woman for delivery. "You can't hold the child in forever."

"Bring him home..." Claire sobbed. The pain was far too great for the young soon-to-be mother.

"He's coming back," Another woman said, rubbing her back. "He'll be back as soon as he hears the news. You'll see."

Claire sealed her eyes shut and breathed, feeling the baby descend lower through her body. It was as if she could feel her body was beginning to tear. The Elder looked out the window wondering what happened? They had sent out five hawks and none of them returned. Sensing an ill omen, she dared not speak. Fixing her eyes on the storm clouds outside Paddra, the sound of thunder exploded against the sky. The five hawks that were sent out, each were targeted by lightning. Each fell from the sky and failed to deliver the message, except for one.

* * *

Hauling in the massive kill, Caius instructed the other hunters to begin measuring up the kill and divide its meat and hide into equal pieces. Hearing the voice of the storm erupt, the men quickly worked on their kill before the rains slammed onto them. They knew this area was prone to violent floods. Hearing another boom from the sky, Caius was fixed on wrapping the meat in leather until his ears picked up the sound of a hawk's screech. Turning his head, he watched a bolt of lightning slam directly into the hawk. With instant death granted, the feathered bird plummeted through the air and landed a couple of feet away from him. He knew right away something was wrong. Racing to the bird, he saw the parchment tied in leather around the bird's leg. Putting out the fire, he quickly unrolled the parchment which read:

_...Please come home._

He had no time to explain to the other hunters; he needed to get back to Paddra. The other men watched Caius rush off into the foggy distance sensing something wrong. Many of them feared the worse; something as wrong with Claire.

"Please Claire, you need to push. Just a little more."

That was all she could do: Push. With two women holding onto her arms, Claire did the best she could in delivering the child into the world where each second mattered. Suddenly, everything stopped. The woman who was receiving the baby looked at Claire in horror; Claire's body was stiff as a vision struck her. Her eyes glowed with the symbol of the goddess, burning brightly in her pupils.

"**No, no, no!**" A woman screamed. "**No, not now!**"

"**Claire, wake up!**" Another woman shook her. "**Please, not now… please, by the mercy of the gods, leave her be!**"

The future exposed to her was not a kind one; the vision flashed grainy images of Caius and the newborn son standing in the temple, looking down on her body asleep in a coffin of flowers. Caius held the child as tightly as he could, shielding the infant from the gods. Claire watched without flinching. In the future she saw, she would no longer exist.

When she snapped out of her vision, she was exhausted. With no strength to deliver the baby, Claire gently breathed and tried to push. The baby's head was stuck on the birth canal. Unsure of what else to do, the women urged her to push but she had no strength to; the visions had sapped so much of her energy and life force, Claire was weak. Time was running out. If nothing was done, the baby could suffocate and die.

One of the maidens bit her lip, "Please… can you hear me? Can the gods hear me? Please, don't do this to her… she suffered enough. Let her live long enough to be a mother."

Seconds dragged into minutes. The child was delivered and quickly wrapped in clean white cloth. Claire came back to her senses and looked down at her child, which they told her was a son. Cradling him delicately, she pressed her forehead against his own.

"My son…" she whispered with a faint smile on her lips. "I'm glad I can see you… You… look like your father…"

Her voice was shaky and weak. Claire glanced up at the silent door. She was counting down the seconds when Caius would enter to see her and his son. Their firstborn healthy… son… Their… son… Claire closed her eyes and his name rolled off her tongue in a faint whisper. The door slammed open. Caius was too late. He was late by a second. Claire was gone. Rushing to her side, tears welled up in his eyes as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Claire, my love, I've returned," he said. "I am here. Wake up, Claire."

She didn't respond. All that was left was a smile on her lips and a stray teardrop slipping down her soft cheek.

"Claire…"

Her arms were losing grip on their son. Carefully scooping up the bundle from her arms, Claire's arm dangled down the side of the bed, lifeless. She was gone. Looking from his wife to the screaming child in his arms, Caius internally cursed the gods. How? How could they be so heartless in taking away Claire's life, again? How many times has he counted her deaths? This time, the gods had gone too far. For the longest time, he was expecting their lives to be complete. He thought of many things; he thought of the Elder's warnings when they sat in the temple side by side. Maybe he shouldn't have asked for her hand in marriage.

Looking down at his newborn son, Caius was blank. What should he do? His beloved wife was no longer breathing. The midwife stood up curling her fingers around the blanket as the other women placed Claire's fingers on her chest. With one deep breath, the blanket was pulled over her silently.

* * *

Upon the next day, storm clouds raged above Paddra, whipping all stone structures with curtains of rain. The people, dressed in black entered the temple with handfuls of flowers. One by one they walked to the open casket where Claire laid, dressed in white and flowers woven into her hair. Dropping their handfuls of petals, they prayed for Claire's safe journey into Valhalla, once again. May the celestials and spirits guide her bright soul into Etro's Temple where she would be protected by the benevolent goddess, Etro. Her husband stood quietly by her side watching the people pay their respects to the fallen Seeress. All he wanted was to live peacefully with Claire. Was that so much to ask?

When the last person dropped flowers into her casket, Caius descended down the stone steps and stood by her casket. She was just as beautiful as she was when she was alive.

"My love… I shall wait for you. I shall wait for the day we shall meet. Your son longs for his mother, Claire. I shall wait patiently for your return and we can be a family again,"

Those were the last words spoken from Caius, falling on deaf ears. Looking down at his son, the young infant remained motionless in his arms.

"Little one…?"

Invisible spears shot through Caius's heart. Carefully moving his hand to the infant's chest, Caius expected to feel the minute beats thumping beneath his finger. But when he gently pressed a finger over his son's heart, there was no beat. It was the sound of silence. It was the silence of death. Lowering his head, he kissed the infant's forehand then looked over at his sleeping mother. Taking several soft steps forward, everybody watched the heartbroken guardian place the white bundle into the casket. Caius's ears picked up the sound of the women, sobbing aloud, cursing the gods. Everybody wondered: Why? Why did the gods do this to Claire? What had she done wrong to deserve to be caught up in the spiral of death?

In the afternoon, the peoples of Paddra gathered around a ceremonial wooden structure. Their eyes were fixed onto the two bodies inside the wooden housing: Claire and her son. Four Elders stood on each side of the structure, each holding torches. Each torched burned bright, illuminating Paddra. As one Elder placed down the torch between the wooden logs, the others followed in unison. Caius watched the flames expand, inching across dried wood. Slowly, the wood caught fire. From what was once brown wood now transformed into the colors of red, orange, yellow and black.

"Claire..." he whispered. "May your journey to Valhalla be a safe one. This time, you are not alone."

A thick curtain of smoke rose from the ashes and consumed Claire and her son. Watching the columns of smoke ascending into the sky, Caius lowered his head and turned away from the burning blaze. He had no reason to stay here any longer. His beloved was dead. His son was dead. The family he wished for was no longer there. Taking a step forward, thinking of what to do. Should he wait until Claire was reborn again? Clenching his fists tight, he shook his head. He couldn't. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't bare to wed her again then watch her suffer. She... She died too many times for the sake of love.

"Farewell, my love," The guardian quietly murmured. "Farewell..."

With those last words said, Caius Ballad was then lost to history. He faded away from the pages of history with a broken heart. Nobody had seen him since. Nobody had a clue if he was alive or dead. All that was left were whispers from the wind; it was rumored the guardian took his own life to join his family, waiting for him in the sacred halls of Etro's Temple. Perhaps, it was the only way he could truly be free from the clutches of cruel fate, destined by the cold, cruel and calculating gods.


End file.
